¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?
by Angeline Victoria Schmid
Summary: Con las primeras luces del invierno se acumulaban la nieve y el hielo, por lo que el edificio parecía más desolado que nunca. Aquel día era un frío día de invierno y, a pesar de que la chica llevaba su atuendo habitual, durante aquellos días se veía obligada a completarlo con un abrigo y una bufanda bien calentita. Mihawk-sama, hagamos un muñeco de nieve.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

El aspecto exterior del castillo podía describirse con muchos adjetivos: solitario, imperturbable, lúgubre, ruinoso, fantasmal, húmedo, silencioso, etc. Nunca cambiaba, siempre permanecía igual, como si en esa isla nunca pasara el tiempo.

Con las primeras luces del invierno se acumulaban la nieve y el hielo, por lo que el edificio parecía más desolado que nunca. En primavera, cuando llegaba el deshielo, la hiedra crecía verde y fuerte, pues no había nadie que se ocupara de ella. Y es que por raro que pudiera parecer, al shichibukai que lo ocupaba no le importaban ese tipo de cosas.

La persona que habitaba el castillo era aquel que portaba a yoru, la preciosa espada negra y curvada con una empuñadura en forma de cruz y adornada con joyas. Era quien se jactaba de no llevar nada más pequeño encima cuando se disponía a luchar con una daga que nunca se descolgaba del cuello y que hacía que cualquiera se sintiera como la presa a punto de ser cazada. Era el hombre con los ojos de halcón: Dracule Mihawk.

Aquel día era un frío día de invierno y, como tal, una capa de nieve lo cubría todo. Los anchos muros evitaban que el ruido que desde hacía unos años resonaba por todo el castillo saliera al exterior, y es que desde la llegada de la chica fantasma al castillo, el silencio que solía acompañar a Ojos de Halcón había sido substituido por las constantes risas fruto de las travesuras de Perona y los fantasmas que ésta producía gracias a las habilidades que le había dado la Horo Horo no Mi tiempo atrás.

A pesar de que la chica llevaba su atuendo habitual, durante aquellos días se veía obligada a completarlo con un abrigo y una bufanda bien calentita. El shichibukai la observaba a través de la ventana con una taza de café humeante en la mano mientras ella se dedicaba a corretear y a dejar pisadas por la nieve.

De repente, Perona alzó la mirada y la clavó en la ventana, por lo que Mihawk, con un pronunciado sonrojo imposible de ver des del patio interior, cerró las cortinas y regresó a su trabajo de despacho.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que la chica entrara sin llamar.

- Mihawk-sama, hagamos un muñeco de nieve – Dijo con su habitual tono alegre.

- No – Respondió el hombre a su vez, tan serio como siempre.

La chica estuvo insistiendo durante un rato bastante largo, hasta que al final el shichibukai cedió. No era algo habitual, así que Perona se alegró.

Pronto estuvieron hundiendo la nieve allí donde pisaban, y junto a un lugar donde la nieve se acumulaba, se arrodillaron y empezaron a construir. En seguida las manos de Mihawk se tornaron rojas, pues él no usaba guantes, pero la princesa fantasma insistió en que no dejara de apelotonar la nieve. Lo cierto era que al hombre no le importaba, ya que lo que más le apetecía era acurrucarse junto al calor de la chimenea, y sabía que eso no ocurriría hasta que no terminaran el muñeco.

Poco a poco, las bolas que había hecho y colocado Ojos de Halcón empezaban a tener aspecto de muñeco, pues Perona se había encargado de buscar ramitas y piedras para decorarlo.

- Mihawk-sama – Lo llamó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Se le erizó el vello del cuello cuando hizo la pregunta, pues sabía que era probable que la petición de la chica no le gustara en absoluto.

- ¡Ponle tu sombrero! – Pidió mientras le dedicaba un puchero.

- No, ponle uno de esos que te gustan a ti – Respondió rápidamente.

- No, no… Los sombreritos adorables son para ti… - Replicó ella.

- He dicho que no – Dijo el hombre finalmente.

La chica empezó a ponerle morritos, dándose a si misma un aspecto aun más infantil que de costumbre. El shichibukai la ignoró, por lo que Perona volvió a hablar:

- Tendrías que hacerme caso – Dijo -. He visto que en ocasiones te sonrojas cuando me miras.

- ¿Qué? – Tragó saliva, sorprendido de que se hubiera dado cuenta -. Eso es porque cuando te miro siento vergüenza ajena.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Le sacó la lengua.

- Piensa lo que quieras – Respondió el hombre con las mejillas teñidas de un leve tono rojizo.

Finalmente, la chica se levantó y observó lo que para ella era una obra maestra: un muñeco formado por tres bolas con piedrecitas haciendo de botones en el torso y de ojos en la cabeza, dos ramas largas que hacían de brazos y una más corta que representaba la nariz y el sombrero de Mihawk. Cuando se giró, se dio cuenta de que Ojos de Halcón ya estaba muy lejos, entrando a su querido castillo.

- ¡Mihawk-sama! – Lo llamó, pero él no se giró -. Está bien… ¡Negative Hollow!

- Ugh… - Se quejó el hombre -. Si volviera a nacer, querría ser un simple gusano…

- ¡Mihawk-sama! – Lo llamó de nuevo, esta vez cogiendo al shichibukai por el brazo -. ¿Te gusta nuestro muñeco?

- No tiene boca… - Comentó él cuando se hubo recuperado -. Los muñecos de nieve siempre sonríen.

- Pero es que eres tú, y tú nunca sonríes – Respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Y-yo? – Preguntó sorprendido -. Vaya, dos sorpresas en muy poco tiempo, eso sí es extraño – Pensó, pero no dijo nada más.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Perona se puso de puntillas y colocó una mano en la cabeza de Mihawk. A continuación, cerró los ojos y fue acercando lentamente la cara a la del hombre, hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca y se quedó quieta. Entonces, abrió ligeramente los labios y…

- Mini Hollow… - Rápidamente se alejó levitando -. ¡Slap! – Se tapó la boca con una mano mientras se reía -. Horo horo horo.


End file.
